Nora
Nora es una oveja vieja, demente y psicótica que vive en una granja abandonada. Storylines Khumba, Mama V, and Bradley arrive at an The Abandoned Farm to pass through to get to Phango. Nora, the old demented psychotic sheep wearing her deceased husband's head and horns on her head who sees them through the window as intruders and busts through the farm door charging. She is crazy laughing and talking loudly to herself. She flips Bradley the ostrich up in the air with her head and he lands with his head in between a pitchfork. Nora pushes a thin machine towards them as Bradley gets his head out. Khumba the zebra traps her in the pen and Mama V the wildebeest latches the gate. Nora's husband's skull flies off. As Khumba's Zebra Clan passes by to find Khumba, Nora wants to come with them and the Gemsboks who are looking for Khumba also see the zebra clan and travel behind them. Skalk the wild dog, befriends her saying the can make a great partnersheep, and that he loves sheep jokes. He unlatches the gate and walks with Nora talking to her. They all see Phango and Khumba come out of the waterfall and Phango die and assume Khumba is dead. Khumba turns out to be alive and they are all happy. Back at the zebra clan, all of the new friends including Nora are having fun kicking a twig ball around and Bradley is happy for Nora. Development Khumba's producers decided to have a crazy psychotic sheep as a character wearing her dead husband's head. When it flew off she turned out to be just a sweet old sheep. Characteristics Personality Nora is an old, demented sheep. She runs around wearing her dead husband's skull, charging at people. When it flies off she is revealed to be a sweet old sheep, gone mad from lonliness and the fact Phango killed her husband. Appearance Nora is an old fluffy brownish sheep. She wears her dead husband's skull and horns. Relationships Friendships Skalk Skalk befriended Nora saying they'd make a great partnersheep. He unlatches the gate and walks with Nora talking to her. Zebra Clan Nora is seen having fun with the other new friends and Zebra Clan at the end. Khumba, Mama V, and Bradley Their relationship seems to be healed at the end, as Bradley is happy for her. Rivalries Khumba, Mama V, and Bradley (formerly) Nora, the old demented psychotic sheep wearing her deceased husband's head and horns on her head who sees them through the window as intruders and busts through the farm door charging. She is crazy laughing and talking loudly to herself. She flips Bradley the ostrich up in the air with her head and he lands with his head in between a pitchfork. Nora pushes a thin machine towards them as Bradley gets his head out. Khumba the zebra traps her in the pen and Mama V the wildebeest latches the gate. Nora's husband's skull flies off. Quotes "Intruders!" "Get off my farm you FREEAAKS OF NATURE!! FREAKS!!" "Um... Where's the rest of your pack?" "He's going to get you! He's going to get you!" Gallery Gemsboks2.jpg Gemsbok Elder.jpg Mama V massage.jpg Nora2.jpg|Nora the sheep Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Bovids Category:Elderly Characters Category:Animals Category:Villains Category:Heroines Category:Reform Characters